


罚（r）

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	罚（r）

私设.ooc致歉/就是写个车/借的梗  
“因口的时候含不住被罚用后面含着硬物在体内一整夜。”（姜问笔老师的梗）  
天早已黑的透彻，月亮也藏在薄云之后，只余几颗星子有节奏的闪烁着。  
距离下训已经过去一会儿了，花落还保持着准备摘耳机的姿势坐在椅子上，其他人都走干净了，soso却让他在这等着不许回房。原因是他今晚犯了个错，很简单的判断错误。  
都说人有失手，这种事下次注意就好，顶多再被教练骂几句。但放在花落这就不一样了，因着soso是教练还兼任男朋友，对他的所犯过错的惩罚，不是没完没了的复盘和加训，也不骂人，而是…  
咳，不可想，不可说。  
花落摘了耳机，晃晃头把额前碎发甩开，soso这货怎么还不来，他都等困了。他手支着脑袋，翘着二郎腿一摇一摇的，没两分钟就把自己摇睡着了。  
soso来的时候，老远看见人头一点一点的，大有下一秒就栽在键盘上的架势，真是一点悔过的样子也没有。改正意识薄弱，需要好好教导才行啊。  
soso凑到花落面前，张口就咬上花落的耳朵。花落被吓的一个激灵，手一伸直接撞上电脑，接着条件反射的用手指摩挲了一下屏幕，像安慰似的。  
这一下瞌睡跑的干净，花落醒神，才察觉到鼻端全是青柠味沐浴露的味道。  
“醒了？”soso看他摸电脑屏幕的动作气不打一出来，感情男朋友都站面前了，第一关注点还在别处。  
“让我在这等你，结果你自己洗澡去了，怕我和你抢啊？”花落也气了，这家伙把他一个人晾训练室自己倒是跑去洗澡了。  
“不是这个，我们大可以一起洗。”  
“滚滚滚，谁要和你一起洗。”  
“现在说这个还早，先来谈谈咱们花神今天犯的错吧。”soso笑得一脸无害。  
看在花落眼里就是披着羊皮的狼问你这里的草好不好好吃。  
“哦…你说。”  
“你起来。”  
“啊…？”花落愣愣地站起来，还没明白对方要干什么，人已经坐在soso腿上了。  
“近距离比较好交流一些。”  
不断喷在颈侧的鼻息让花落觉得这个“近距离”不简单。他挣扎两下想起来，结果被箍着腰使不上劲。  
“怎么，迫不及待了？”soso话里带着调笑的意味。  
花落不动了，杵在他大腿根的东西告诉他再动会出事。  
“说了谈今晚犯的错的。”花落试图让话题变得正经。  
“谈啊，这不是正在进行吗。”  
soso探向裤腰的手告诉花落，和一个满脑子都是黄色的人讲正事是件不清醒的事。  
“别别别，我还没洗澡。”花落抓住soso的手。  
“犯错了该不该罚？”soso依他停手，语气严肃。  
“嗯？”花落今晚不清楚是自己脑子掉线还是soso说话太跳脱，他老是跟不上，“该罚。”  
“那要怎么罚？”  
“加训？”花落在soso腿上坐不下去，加之这样看不见soso的表情，他有点怂，动动腿要站起来。  
soso松了手任人起来，“有这么便宜的事？”  
“那你说怎么罚？”花落眼神躲闪，想往下看，被男朋友胯间的反应激的视线往上飘，又撞上对方似笑非笑的眼。  
“你说呢？”  
“我…我去洗澡。”这话翻译过来简直就是在说“我洗干净了让你睡”，花落说完脸红，转身要走。  
“着急走什么，没洗澡我们可以换换口味。”  
“你……你你你。”花落咬牙切齿半天没说出个所以然。  
“我？是不是特别善良？”  
“你善良！”花落气结，“你善良，祁醉都不是老畜牲了！”  
“这个时候了还想别的男人？”  
花落一愣，这也能吃醋？  
“那你说发错了该不该罚？”  
谁料他话锋一转，又回来了。  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“该。”  
“要怎么办？”  
话都说道这个份上了，花落知道自己今晚死罪可免活罪难逃，咬咬牙，“回房间。”  
“不回，就在这。”soso拉着花落的手把人拽到面前，“这样，记忆才更深刻。  
嗨，瞧您说的还挺像那么回事儿，花落心里诽腹。他认命似的缓缓蹲下，蹲到一半又嚯的站起来，“做不到。”  
soso看人红着脸别开头的样子，心里夸了句可爱，嘴上还是不饶人，“桌子底下怎么样？没人看得见。”  
大半夜了，本来就没有人好吗？看不出来是我不好意思吗！？想归想，花落还是挪到电脑桌底下跪坐着。当他抬头看到soso惊讶的挑眉，后悔了，现在当事人的内心就是后悔。  
soso看他想起身，长腿一蹬，人和椅子一起堵了花落的出路。  
花落咬咬牙，平日里操作键盘鼠标稳如老狗的手此刻却有些抖，给男朋友口这种事当然不是第一次，但是在这种场合，还真是新鲜。  
花落伸手接soso的裤腰带，睡裤的腰带不过一条绳子，闭着眼也能解开，但是在花落手底下硬是…成了死结。  
soso没忍住笑出了声，眼看人要恼羞成怒，自己动手接了裤子。  
外层阻碍已经没了，花落把内裤拉下来，看着眼前soso半勃的性器，也算是个老面孔了，他却突然有点不好意思，一时间也没了动作。  
soso往后退了一点，弯腰在花落耳边吹气，“害羞了？”  
花落不语，侧身避开，手却不服输似的，虚握着soso的性器。  
“怎么样，大不大？”soso被他碰上的一瞬就精神了，没办法，男朋友就是行走的春药，不起那绝对是不行。  
“闭嘴！”花落还是觉得难为情的，他刚刚还在想要怎么做才能让手里的玩意儿起来，结果他倒是挺省心。  
花落直起上半身，半趴在soso腿上，先试探似的伸舌头去舔舐，舌尖在顶上轻轻点了一下，再缓缓向下。  
男朋友舌头碰到的地方都像着了火一样灼热，soso轻轻吸口气，嘴上车速又要刹不住，结果才说了一个字就住了口。花落用牙齿告诉他什么叫谨言慎行。  
花落舌头顺着柱体舔弄到低端，张口从侧面含住，呼吸间全是淡淡的青柠香气。他松口给予底下两个圆圆的玩意儿一点照顾，然后又回到开头，把性器含进嘴里。他大半个身子已经探出桌底了，跪坐的姿势也变为叉开腿跪着。  
soso仰头靠在椅背上，闭着眼睛，一只手放在花落头顶轻轻搓揉，低喘着享受身下的快感。花落已经把他的性器吃进去一半，温热的口腔包裹加之舌头不自觉的蠕动吮吸，感觉太特么爽了。  
好不容易含了一半，花落已经累的喘气，因为体位问题，他只好不断抬起身子，现在双腿并拢跪在男朋友面前帮他口，膝盖有点痛，两腿间自己的欲望也开始张扬，却无处疏解。  
花落手扯着soso的裤子，嘴里含着他的性器，已经快挨近喉咙了，他实在含不下，于是开始上下吞吐起来，每次接近喉咙的地方，他都会不自觉的吞咽，耳边相应的传来男朋友的喘息声。  
有来不及吞咽的唾液混着soso的体液，一起顺着性器滑落，，场面淫靡。  
“哈…”没一会儿，花落吐出嘴里的物什，抿抿嘴纯，含着这体积不小的玩意半天，他觉得脸颊都有点酸，“好累…我用手帮你好不好？”  
略带求饶意味的话语并不能动摇soso的意志，他抬手勾着花落的下巴亲了人一口，“含不住，也是有惩罚的哦。”  
“嗯…”花落攥着衣服的手紧了紧，有些难耐地扭了扭腰，下身的欲望愈加膨胀，但被束缚在裤子里得不到安慰。  
花落又低头把东西含进嘴里，期间报复似的用牙齿摩擦过柱身。  
soso疼得抽气，小家伙还挺有脾气，他手撑着电脑桌微附身，一只手向下探到花落腰间摩挲，手指在后腰轻轻摩擦，若有似无的触感让花落一下软了身子，险些给他来了个深喉。  
soso见状，手又往人侧腰摸去，依旧是那种轻飘飘的触感，一直顺着脊梁骨往上，成功的让花落没法继续给他口。  
“真的…没力气了。”花落被他抚的浑身无力，又跪坐到地上，趴在soso大腿上，和他依旧精神抖擞的小伙伴对视。  
“那就接受惩罚吧。”soso把裤子拉起来，勉强遮住自己的兄弟，虽然深夜无人，但他也没有遛鸟的爱好。  
soso低头跟花落接了个吻，吻完回味似的又舔舔花落嘴角，一本正经评价，“青柠味的。”然后弯腰把人拎起来抱在怀里，直奔浴室去了。花落哪有力气反抗，爱咋咋地吧，要杀要剐您随意。  
花洒开着，淋浴范围内却没人，花落被soso压在墙上，只有些许水淋到他身上，上衣半湿贴在身上，还有点湿身诱惑的味道。  
soso脱了花落的裤子，伸手拿了花洒往花落下身冲洗，“来，腿分开点，老公帮你洗。”  
“草…你闭嘴吧，怎么那么多骚话。”微凉的水喷洒在腿间，到是减退了花落一点情欲。花落握着soso的手向上，淋了他一脸水后笑出了声。  
soso借着水直接探入一个指节，又附身咬他耳朵，“笑这么开心？”  
花落在soso动作的时候就笑不出来了，想加紧腿却根本是无用功。只好手攀上soso的肩，以防自己腿软站不住。  
soso关了花洒，从容的从口袋里掏出一支润滑油，挤了一些在手上后又重新探向那令人着迷的地方。  
“你…口袋里都装些什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
“能让我家宝贝爽的东西。”  
我靠soso你背着我去偷师了吧，骚话怎么一套一套的。花落轻喘着气，下身的性器挺立的，却从始至终没有得到抚慰，他有些忍不住，贴近soso后不着痕迹的晃晃腰，以这轻微的摩擦来舒缓欲望。  
soso的扩张已经进行到三根手指，他抽出手，在花落屁股上揉了一把，“求操？”  
“唔…我求你，别说话。”  
“那想不想我进去？”  
“…”花落本就面皮薄，这样的荤话这么些年要他接，他还是要红着脸做一会心里斗争，“…想。”  
soso抬起花落一条腿带到腰间，让他自己挂住，然后扶着自己缓缓进入，耳边是花落细碎压抑的呜咽声。  
“想叫就叫出来。”soso整根进入后，并不继续动作，他在等，“跟我还害羞什么。”  
“…你”花落就这样紧紧挨着soso，他的性器正巧顶在那点上，偏偏这人还坏心眼的没有动作，不上不下的感觉很折磨人。  
“我？”soso在等小男朋友主动求饶。  
“哈…混蛋。”花落看明白了soso的意图，在他锁骨上咬了一口后自暴自弃的开口，“你…动一动…啊！”  
花落话刚说完，就被soso一把抱了起来，他双腿紧紧夹住soso的腰，这个体位也将对方吃的更深，惹的他直吸气。  
“你干什么！很危险的！”花落搂着soso的脖子，顺势又在他颈侧咬了一口。咬的力道不大，更像是饿极了没有力气的小奶猫故作威风的一咬，痒痒的不仅没气势反而像是在撒娇。  
（zuoai时的花哥喜欢咬人。）  
soso被花落这不自觉的咬紧弄得差点射出来，他喘口气，边走边说：“是挺危险的，我差点没忍住。”  
啧，狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。花落这样想也没说出来，没办法，自己找的男朋友，怎么着也得宠着不是。  
花落很快就没功夫想这些东西了，soso把他放到床上之后就开始大操大干。每一下都整根进入又退出，每一次都狠狠撞在点上。  
花落腿也在soso腰间挂不住了，落到床上，脚趾蜷曲将床单抓出褶皱。身下依旧没有得到抚慰，却已经在猛烈地撞击下颤颤巍巍射了出来，洒在soso的小腹和胸肌上，他红着脸别开眼不去看。  
“呵…很快啊，花神。”soso笑，缓下速度附身去吻花落的眼睛，辗转向下，交换一个充满情欲的吻。  
“啊…我…我要…”花落羞的耳朵都红了，嘴里要放的狠话断断续续说不完整，一张嘴就全是勾人的喘息声。  
“又要打断我的腿？”soso低喘着气接过话茬，身下一个猛顶，让花落彻底没了声，只剩下本能的婉转呻吟一声娇过一声。  
soso攻势猛烈，最后直接射在里面，他退出来，躺倒在花落身边，把人推的侧身，然后抬起他一条腿又一声不吭草了进去，刚刚射进去的东西被挤出来不少，他随手拿纸擦了一下，顺便清理一下男朋友之前射在身上的东西。  
花落本就被他顶的失神，被内射了也没力气骂人了，结果一口气还没缓下来又被进入，惊的他一声低叫。花落喘了两口气，又张嘴想骂人，抿抿嘴还是没说话，倒是…挺舒服的，他又向后靠了靠，找了个舒心的位置躺好。  
“你发情阿…这么欲求不满。”话语间与其说责备倒不如说是满满的纵容。  
“对着你这叫正常疏解欲望。”soso手又开始不老实的在人腰间摸索。  
“…你还是闭嘴吧。”  
“我可以留在里面吗？”  
在腰间揩油的手被无情的打掉，花落用行动表示拒绝。  
“这是没有口完的惩罚。”  
“罚你换个地方含一整夜。”  
花落累的不想和他争论，快睡着前脑子里突然晃过一件事，最开始好像不是因为这个受罚来着…  
————————————————  
不要问什么季节，问就是夏天/  
历时…三个小时（吧）  
一共四千，三千五是废话，剩下五百是标点符号。  
（我发现我特么只要写车都是两三个小时，打字又慢人也菜/呸）  
介个…介个是问笔老师下限三十题的二十二题，我有授权的啊。  
好了，不逼逼了，我专业毁题毁梗。  
问笔老师看见了不要捶我就好。  
/好了我修文了，错字也改了  
修完还是很草，是我技术不到家。

我搞到ao3了！来耍一下！


End file.
